


If Kissing You Were Not Okay, I Would Have Done It Anyway

by JinxYouOweMeASmoke



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluf, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxYouOweMeASmoke/pseuds/JinxYouOweMeASmoke
Summary: Gerard Is in the hospital and Frank is in the friend zone, which is really not that different.





	If Kissing You Were Not Okay, I Would Have Done It Anyway

Frank had never minded hospitals. In fact, he rather enjoyed them. So what if asking for the sucker at the end was childish, and so what if he kept every sticker, that was just who he was. Now, however, sitting in the ammonia-scented waiting room, he found himself hating them more and more. Every minute felt like a year, a year away from the love of his life, his best friend, his picket fence. Well, his picket fence dream. Reality, however, was a fucking bitch, and chose this moment to break into his brain and tell Frank just how not together he and Gerard were. But he could deal with it. He would spend his entire life in the friend zone, hell, he would even help Gerard find himself a girlfriend if that's what he wanted, as long as he woke the fuck up.

“Mr. Iero?” Frank’s head snapped up to see a middle-aged nurse peering at him. At any other time he would have been cursing at the crack he heard his neck give, but not today Not now. Not when there were so many other things he had to worry about. Things like- “Mr. Way is just this way.” Yeah. Things like that.

“Is he okay?” The nurse smiled, the paint in her lips cracking the slightest bit. 

“He is sleeping. The car accident took a lot out of him, and he needs rest. There are no major issues, his biggest injury being a small fracture in his leg, but he will be fine. As soon as he wakes, he will be escorted out in a wheelchair.” As she spoke, relief punched Frank in the gut, causing him to release the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Gerard was okay. Thank fucking God. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Gerard had never minded the light. Except, yeah, he had always minded the light. He and the light did not mix well. It was like a bad relationship, where one person is always up before the other and gets pissed when you don’t wake up within the next twenty minutes. Now, for example, the rays beaming onto his face felt like punches to the eyeballs, and he wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep. He knew, however, that wasn’t an option until he closed his curtains, so, unwillingly, he opened his eyes. Momentarily blinded, he tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed before he realized, A) He couldn’t, and, B) His leg hurt like a bitch, and jostling it was not a good idea. 

Gerard let out a cry of pain, startling Frank from his nap. Frank’s head jerked up, just in time to see Gerard shoot up from the small mattress he was currently inhabiting, hissing in pain. Gerard’s eyes were wide as he took in his surroundings, but his features softened somewhat as he saw Frank, and even more as he saw the younger man was on the verge of tears. 

“Frank?” The tears welled in Frank’s eyes, spilling onto his cheeks and dripping off of his chin in quick succession. Gerard felt panicked at the noise Frank made, (somewhere between a dying whale and a baboon) and asked, “Frankie, what’s wrong?”

Frank laughed at Gerard’s stupidity, but somehow it turned into a small sob. What? It’s not his fault! He was just so fucking happy, and so fucking emotional, and to fucking girly right now. Frank shakily stood from his chair, stumbling forward to reach Gerard. The next second, Frank’s lips were on Gerard’s, effectively shutting him up. He knew this was wrong, but if so, then why did it feel so right? There was shock expressed clearly in Gerard’s tensed frame, but Frank pulled away too soon for it to go away.

“I’m sorry- I just. You- I. Well,” Frank spluttered out a barely-there apology, face flushed in embarrassment, getting darker when he realized he was rambling. “...so yeah.” Frank finished with a flourish and a nervous intake of air. Gerard smiled, pulling Frank back in and locking their lips together. 

“It’s okay.”


End file.
